Malentendido
by Aadi Lee
Summary: Todos en algun momento metemos la pata decimos cosas que no queremos decir y en toda situacion necesitamos solucionarlo pero en este Naruto cometio un enorme error y ahora este arrepentido tendra que remediarlo. Fic: Narusasu Lemon Finalizado Two Shot
1. Abismo de Errores

See aquí llega la chica que abandona sus fics xD! El colegio maldita será por eso me demoro lo lamento a montones y lagrimas, además de ciertos problemas un chico por ahí metido lamentablemente pero ya lo supere Ejem retomando el tema este two-shot fue hora de relajo por eso lo escribí y respecto a Untouched paciencia por favor muy pronto actualizare.

**Inspiración: **Al principio este fic tendría otro trama pero luego me dije Nah! Debo hacerlo de otro modo para al final inspirarme en algo que me sucedió.

**Disclamer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen su maldito dueño es "Masashi Kishimoto".

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic contiene shonen-ai lo mas posible es que lamentablemente no contenga lemon a falta de mi pobre imaginación. Pareja: SasuNaruSasu porque cambiar de papeles a nadie le hace daño xD! (especialmente Narusasu :D)

**Canción: **Strange-Tokio Hotel Feat. Kerli (creo que es la mejor aunque como no se mucho ingles no sabría decirles si tiene sentido con el fic xD)

**Dedicacion: **Ohh este fic es para mi querida Kony ya hace un tiempo se supone debía escribirlo pero con todo esto del colegio no pude LO LAMENTO! Pero la cosa es que logre escribirlo no sabes cuanto ame terminarlo en especial para ti mi amor :3 agradezco que hallas tenido mucha paciencia esa es una razón por la cual te amo xD!

**Malentendido**

**Capitulo 1: **Abismo de errores

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, lo aborrecía, todo eso y mucho mas porque para el Sasuke Uchiha era lo peor de este mundo, aunque fuera su amigo eso no justificaba el trato que le tenia , además porque siempre trataba mal al resto, siempre les ignoraba y nunca les prestaba atención; como maldita sea llegaron a ser amigos ya que era todo lo contrario a él, tan opuestos.

Naruto realizo una mueca con los labios y Sai se burlo de aquella imagen frente a él, conocía Naruto muy bien y lo siguiente que diría seria algo que tenia que ver con Sasuke, ya sabia que ese gesto significaba molestia ¿Y cual sinónimo es igual a ello?. Solo le venia ese nombre a la mente.

-lo odio dattebayo –mascullo gruñendo- además porque siempre le para tratando mal a Sakura-chan, debería quizás corresponderle -.

- ejem Naruto-kun no hables por Sasuke-kun tu sabes que si el no quiere tener algo con Sakura él sabrá porque –Sai le sonrió- además que bien recuerdo ¿A ti no te gustaba Sakura? –dijo mientras alzaba sus dedos al aire en forma de comillas-.

- tu sabes que eso es pasado y si lo digo es porque quiero que ella sea feliz es muy simple Sai si Sakura-chan es feliz yo… -oculto su rostro y luego lo levanto con una gran sonrisa- soy feliz -.

-¿Estas seguro que es por Sakura? –le miro -.

- cl…claro. ¿Porque piensas que es por otra razón? Además… ¿Porque otra razón podría ser? –Pregunto, mas al principio retrocedió algo asustado ante la pregunta de Sai-.

- no lo se Naruto nunca te has preguntado porque Sasuke y tu ya sabes…. ¿Fueron amigos?-

-yo también me lo cuestiono Sai, y mas porque Uchiha es de lo peor –asintió con la cabeza- no entiendo como pudimos ser amigos yo desearía que intentara ser diferente -.

-¿deseas? Tanto asi Naruto-kun ¿En serio estarías dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible porque Sasuke cambiase con los demás? –Naruto no entendía el argumento de Sai. ¿Que quería lograr con ello?- estas muy... ¿Seguro?-.

-por supuesto que si –nuevamente asintió con la cabeza- ese teme necesita un cambio y uno enorme –alzo los brazos agitándolos- yo estoy dispuesto a todo porque cambie inclusive si esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que seamos amigos-.

-alguna ves te has preguntado. ¿Si Sasuke siente algo por ti? –.

La oración fue tan repentina que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sentir, algo; a que se refería con ese "algo" . ¿Un sentimiento? ¿Una emoción? ¿Algo más allá que la amistad que tenían? No, eso no podía ser cierto, si Sasuke sintiera ese "algo" se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque sea percatarse de un mínimo gesto que le indicara que aquel "algo" existía además estaban los celos. Sasuke siempre supo que él estuvo enamorado de Sakura por mucho tiempo y este era bien posesivo si fuera real ese "algo" Sasuke hubiera estado detrás suyo a cada rato vigilándole de que nunca se le acercara a Sakura.

-Sai.. Dices tonterías –decidió tomarlo en forma de broma-.

-es en serio –contesto con la típica sonrisa falsa posada en su rostro pálido- muy en serio Naruto-kun. ¿Qué sucedería si te digo que el siente algo por ti? Qué le duele verte cerca de Sakura -.

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló ante aquel comentario, su garganta se seco, la saliva en ella ya no estaba presente. ¿Qué podía contestar? No tenia defensa alguna. ¿Era cierto aquello que decía Sai? Quizás debía corroborarlo.

-Sai... –se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba sentado- estas seguro que es cierto –el cerquillo rubio cubrió la mirada del rubio y toda expresión que pudiera formar- estas seguro que Sasuke siente algo -.

-tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo ¿No? –esa era la respuesta que necesitaba-.

-tengo algo que hacer –a paso rápido abandono a Sai dirigiéndose a... El ni sabia a donde se dirigía debía seguir lo que su cabeza le ordenaba "Sasuke"-.

* * *

Sakura leí atentamente su libro, en la portada de este escrito estaba el nombre "Hamlet" una historia trágica llena de venganza y la locura fingida. Sakura no tenía mas remedio que leer aquella obra mandada por su profesor Kakashi, la monografía que debía realizar contaba como el mayor porcentaje de su calificación.

"Maldito Sensei"

Pensó. Le aburría leer un libro tenia cosas mas importantes como ponerse al día en los chismes o pasar tiempo con el chico que causa el brillo de sus perlas jades. Rodó los ojos y luego cerro el libro, ya era suficiente lectura por ese día.

Cuando iba a alzar el rostro vio pasar un rayo amarillo por su en frente se levanto de su sitio y vio con claridad a Naruto detenerse para dejar de correr y mirar a ambos lados.

-¡Naruto! –exclamo, el individuo volteo y le sonrió a la chica- ¿Que sucede, porqué vas tan apresurado? –Sakura corrió para alcanzar a Naruto en su respectiva posición -.

-¿Has visto a Sasuke teme, ttebayou? –pregunto-.

-¡Que coincidencia! ¡Yo también lo ando buscando! –mostró una dulce sonrisa-.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y pisando tierra rápidamente. ¿Por qué había pensado en un momento encarar a Sasuke?. El Uchiha nunca podría sentir algo por el, en especial cuando la tenia a ella. Alzo su mirada encontrándose con el tierno rostro de la chica pelirrosa. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pensar que Sasuke nunca podría quererle? ¿Por qué era tan doloroso?.

-Joder ¡Que no! –la voz de aquella persona buscada les hizo reaccionar y voltear a verle-.

-pero.. Sasuke-kun yo solo quiero una cita, solo una –parpadeo- una pequeña no te hace daño ¿O si? -.

-claro que me hace daño... tsk –chasqueo la lengua- ¿¡Que se necesita para sacarte de mi encima! ¡¿Eh! –acerco su rostro a aquella rubia frente a el, esperando que se asustara por el tono de su voz-.

-Sasuke-kun... –siseo con los ojos llorosos-.

-¡Sasuke! –llamo Naruto, el chico le giro su rostro inmediatamente en dirección al rubio- ¡Porque siempre tan duro con el resto! – se acerco a este señalándole- ¡Siempre tan bakka! –cruzo los brazos mostrando un puchero-.

-usuratonkachi...¡No te metas! –volteo el rostro en sentido contrario-.

Sakura observo la escena con la manos puestas sobre su pecho y la mirada al piso un tanto sonrojada.

-_"Naruto bakka"- _sonrió-_ "¿Por qué eres tan especial?"_-Sakura si comprendía sus sentimientos-.

No se trataba del hecho de que Sasuke le gustara todos pensaban aquello mas no era verdad ella solo amaba a uno, ese alguien era Naruto. No sabia como sucedió ni el porque, pero prefirió guardárselo y evitar que alguien se enterase en cualquier momento vería si era adecuado declarársele porque en fin Naruto sentía lo mismo por ella ¿No?.

-Sasuke, eres tan posesivo conmigo –comento Naruto-.

Los ojos de los tres chicos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Naruto sabia bien lo que hacia, o ello pensaba el, mas el tenia conocimiento que entre sus tres compañeros Sasuke era el mas afectado con aquel comentario, y si que lo era.

Sasuke observo a Naruto desconcertado. ¿Acaso el rubio se había enterado?. Maldito Sai –pensó- Era mas que obvio que este le había dicho sobre ese "algo".

-dices tonterías dobe –se acerco a este y le abrazo por el cuello apretándole de forma fuerte- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? ¿No? -.

Naruto se deshizo del abrazo y le miro furioso mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-no es eso –negó con la cabeza- Sasuke dime la verdad -.

Sasuke nuevamente miro a Naruto pero esta vez fijamente a los ojos olvidándose que dos personas estaban presentes, para el solo estaban Naruto y su persona.

-olvídalo dobe contigo no se puede solo comentas estupideces –dio media vuelta mientras seguía su camino- aunque eso es obvio ya que eres un idiota –giro un poco su torso mirándole de reojo-.

Naruto parecía que iba a estallar de la ira nunca entendería a Sasuke y nunca se entendería a si mismo el porque actuaba asi con el.

* * *

Naruto apoyo su cabeza contra la ventana contraria a el para luego colocar unos audífonos sobre sus oídos, ello era la única manera de apartar la ideas que Sai genero en su cerebro y también para evitar escuchar la clase, claro que lo ultimo era una ventaja extra. Sasuke era tan extraño a su aparecer tan complicado, oscuro y sombrío., aunque el fuera su mejor amigo no conocía mucho de el. Cuando se trataba de la vida privada de Sasuke, siempre se lo ocultaba. Tampoco conocía mucho de su familia, sabía que tenía un hermano y que vivía con sus dos padres mas de ahí todo era desconocido para Naruto. Él se preguntaba mucho ¿Por qué Sasuke le ocultaba sus cosas? No se supone los mejores amigos se dicen todo, absolutamente todo.

Apoyo su mano sobre su mejilla aburrido de pensar siempre en Sasuke. Maldita sea, siempre pensaba en Sasuke. Clavo su mirada angustiada en dirección al patio, Sasuke se percato de aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo además de los malditos audífonos que este llevaba. Suspiro molesto.

-oe dobe.. –Sasuke poso su mano en el hombro de Naruto sacudiéndole levemente-.

- ¿Que? –el enojo de la pelea que tuvieron minutos antes parecía haber desaparecido-.

- quítate los auriculares si Kakashi te ve nos castigara a todos ya tengo suficiente con escuchar su clase para que por tu culpa nos castiguen usuratonkachi -gruño-.

- Sasuke teme –tosió- no seas aguafiestas, siempre paras detrás mio- nuevamente un mal comentario salido de la boca de Naruto- eres tan posesivo- ¿Ahora de donde salio eso?-.

Naruto se sorprendió de si mismo y giro su cuerpo por completo para mirar la expresión de Sasuke, aquel chico se encontraba medio sonrojado con la mirada puesta en el piso Naruto al verlo también se sonrojo.

-Naruto... ¡Quítate esos malditos audífonos de la oreja de una vez! –exigió con voz fuerte, una manera de evadir el tema-.

- teme no hables fuerte –Naruto se acerco a este y lo tomo por las mejillas pellizcándolas- miedosito –susurro burlándose-.

- suéltame –empujo a Naruto quien casi se cae de su asiento llevándose un fuerte golpe en las costillas mas todo valía por ver a Sasuke enojarse- ahí tu idiota si te castigan –dejo de ver a Naruto par concentrarse en su libro de Lectura-.

-¿Sasuke? –acerco mas su rostro al del Uchiha- ¡Ey! ¡Teme! –y aunque replico no hubo respuesta de Sasuke- esta bien... Mira ya me los quite ¿Feliz? –saco los audífonos que se ubicaban en su oreja posándolos sobre sus hombros-.

Pero muy pronto aquella pelea tendría fin. El sonido de la regla estampar contra la mesa de Sasuke asusto a ambos chicos quienes voltearon a ver quien era el culpable de aquel ruido estruendoso, su profesor Kakashi tenia toda la culpa de el escándalo y no solo de ello, también de que las risas de la mayor parte del salón deambularan por toda el aula. Sasuke estaba seguro, muy seguro que dentro de unos días seria el funeral de Naruto.

Algún día lo conseguiría, podría tener entre sus manos ese cuerpo tan deseado con una sola proposición, ahorcarlo, se merecía eso y mucho mas y Naruto era conciente de eso al ver la mirada de enojo que transmitía Sasuke.

* * *

-vamos no fue tan grave solo nos quedaremos tres horas castigados –comento Naruto riéndose-.

-¿No es grave? Define tu significado de grave.. Dobe ¬¬ -parecía que de los ojos de Sasuke saldrían rayos disparados directo a Naruto- ¿Tu sabes lo que es estar tres horas castigados? ¡Y junto a ti! –refunfuño en voz baja expulsando algunas groserías-.

Naruto observo a su amigo detalladamente de pies a cabeza, no era tan malo después de todo Sasuke era siempre Sasuke y si tenia algo con él, Sasuke seguiría siendo Sasuke tal y como le agradaba y odiaba a la vez, Sasuke se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él y después de todo pase lo que pase seguiría siendo aquel teme que lo saca de sus casillas pero aunque niegue le quería.

Sasuke dejo de gruñir al percatarse que los ojos azules le observaban muy fijamente, alzo una ceja y decidió mirar a Naruto de la misma forma.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono al verlo tan serio-.

-¿Eh? –Naruto reacciono al mismo tiempo de sonrojarse- Na...nada –sonrió nervioso- es solo que.. es tan gracioso que muchos digan tonterías- ¿A que venia eso? Se cuestiono Sasuke, no entendía de que hablaba el rubio- ya sabes "esas cosas" rumores... ¿Alucinaciones? -.

-Dobe, no te entiendo –contesto seco- explícate bien-.

-lo que sucede es que.. –suspiro- _de acuerdo Naruto sin rodeos ¡Díselo! _–intento convencerse a si mismo que debía hablar con Sasuke de aquel tema- Sai.. –cuando aquel nombre llego a oídos de Sasuke supo muy bien de que hablaría Naruto- él dijo una tontería –soltó una leve carcajada- que tu.. yo.. ya sabes –se ruborizo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- que yo te ... gustaba –siseo-.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza dejando que algunos mechones cayeran por su rostro y ocultaran su mirada oscura Naruto confundido intento entender aquella acción de su amigo, hasta que por fin obtuvo una respuesta una pequeña risita se escapo de los labios de Uchiha.

-Dobe.. –lentamente la palma de su mano poso sobre la frente de Naruto- siempre andas diciendo tonterías pero esta es la mas grande-.

Naruto gruño y con un fuerte jalón quito la mano del Uchiha sobre su rostro.

-no entiendes ¿Verdad? –con paso rápido se puso delante de Sasuke y empujándolo contra la pared lo acorralo colocando sus manos en cada hombro del chico- no estoy diciendo tonterías –oculto su rostro de la vergüenza- estoy diciendo la verdad yo.. creo que Sai me dice la verdad el es una de las personas en las cuales mas confió y si el lo dice entonces es verdad –cuando alzo su rostro Sasuke se encontró con esa mirada decidida que a la vez mostraba una leve furia-.

La sonrisa de burla fue reemplazada por una expresión seria y vacía, Sasuke no entendía que quería darle a entender ni tampoco que deseaba decirle con esas palabras, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la idea de que Naruto indirectamente le decía que correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Usuratonkachi –susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al del contrario –¿Esto es en serio? -.

Los labios de Naruto temblaron debido a la cercanía de aquel chico mas ya estaba en medio recorrido no se echaría para atrás e inconcientemente sin darse cuenta le agradaba la situación.

-¿Tu que crees? ... Teme –unos centímetros mas y esos labios tan codiciados estarían sobre los suyos- ¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿Una actuación? –alzo una ceja de manera juguetona-.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron hasta caer sobre la cintura de Sasuke. Su aliento choco contra la boca de este y sin perder tiempo sello sus labios con los de Sasuke, este cogió con una de sus manos níveas el rostro del rubio y ladeando un poco la cabeza se dejo guiar por aquel chico frente a el dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos cargados en su ser envolviéndolos en un ambiente reconfortante y calido desapareciendo por completo lo que les rodeara; los pasillos, los casilleros, absolutamente todo.

Sasuke se recostó contra la pared permitiendo que Naruto tomara control de todo el beso, para que asi la lengua experta de Naruto le guiara por completo a un placer inaudito nunca antes sentido y por primera vez experimentado, un cosquilleo se poso sobre su vientre y un electrizante rayo parecía recorrer toda su espalda, Sasuke nunca antes se había sentido asi, sabia lo que era sentir amor por alguien pero no tenia idea de esa experiencia que estaba viviendo. Había escuchado que abrir los ojos mientras besabas a alguien no era bueno y no debía hacerse pero no pudo contenerse tenia esa curiosidad. Abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró con dos perlas zafiro frente a el observándole fijamente y con los parpados medio caídos, sus orbes negras fijaron su vista al sonrojo notable sobre las mejillas de Naruto era mas que obvio lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el.

Empujo a Naruto en menos de dos segundos el aire se les había acabado a ambos. Sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho el cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de su corazón que andaba muy acelerado. Al alzar su rostro se encontró con la figura de Naruto mirándole con esos ojos esa expresión y aquel brillo, no lo pensó ni un segundo y cogió del cuello de la camisa de Naruto atrayéndole hacia el para volverlo a besar.

* * *

Naruto pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos por sus labios. ¿Qué había hecho? Hace mas de tres horas se había besado con su mejor amigo o mejor dicho su... En realidad no sabia que Sasuke era para el ni que eran los pequeños sentimientos que revoloteaban en su estomago toda esa sensación tan diferente, no sabia como explicarlo.

Sasuke se convirtió en el tema central de su mente, y también de intentar evitar que el sonrojo se mostrara muy encendido sobre sus mejillas.

Su madre le había llamado muchas veces para que saliera a cenar pero este se negaba no le apetecía comer ni un solo bocado su estomago no se concentraba en comer ahora estaba mas dedicado en tratar de desaparecer las mariposas embargadas ahí y eso le incomodaba. ¡Ohh algunas veces podía volver a detestar a Sasuke!.

-¡Deja de sentir esto! –miro su estomago con cólera mientras hundía de nuevo su cabeza contra la almohada- ¡Porque a mi dattebayou! ¡Esto es culpa de Sasuke, siempre por ahí insinuando cosas sin sentido! –pataleo y quien se llevo todo ese dolor fue el pobre colchón-.

Naruto dejo de hacer la acción de un momento a otro quedando estático al pensarlo de otro modo, Sasuke no se le insinuó fue el quien comenzó todo ese jueguito. Su corazón latía y latía y siguió latiendo Naruto temía que en cualquier instante aquel órgano saliera disparado de su pecho era la fuerza tan enorme con la que palpitaba que no era conciente si podría calmarse. Suspiro y se levanto, sentándose sobre su cama posando la palma de su mano en el lugar que le causaba tantos revueltos escuchando el pum, pum, pum estaba decidido a acabar con toda esta confusión si en algo era bueno Naruto era en ser decidido y pensar en una solución. Esta vez se paro de la cama de un brinco quedando de pie alzo el dedo y todo se le vino abajo. ¡No sabia que hacer! Era tan difícil pensar una y otra vez en Sasuke era mas que obvia la solución dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y en el umbral se encontraba Konohamaru un niñito bien fastidioso que casi todos los días venia a visitarlo era nieto de Sarutobi un viejo sensei de su abuela Tsunade. Quien lo hubiera pensado su abuela tan unido a su sensei, extraño.

-¡Que quieres Konohamaru! –poso sus manos sobre su cadera y se inclino un poco intentando alcanzarle de altura esta acción era una manera de encararle- ¡Que yo sepa siempre te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación!-

-Naruto nii-chan tu mamá me dejo entrar no necesito tu permiso –cruzo los brazos mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para darle la espalda- toque un millón de veces y tu abriste la puerta no es mi culpa que andes pensando en... –parpadeo en forma juguetona- ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Ehh Naruto nii-chan? Sa..su.. -.

Naruto abrió los ojos y enseguida tapo la boca del niño y después abrazarle impidiéndole escapar, algo quería Konohamaru y lo negociaría con el.

- ¿Qué Quieres Konohamaru? –dijo entre gruñíos intentando taparle la boca-.

- mm... ddd... mm.. ddss…mmm -Naruto alzo una ceja. Ohh claro le estaba impidiendo hablar- ¡Naruto! –grito y nuevamente la mano de Naruto estampo contra sus labios, mirándole con enojo Naruto le sonrió de forma malvada-.

-Konohamaru no te soltare hasta que prometas que no mencionaras nada sobre... Sasuke- susurro-.

-¿Qui...én? –hablo con dificultad-.

-Sasuke –levanto el tono de su voz-.

-¿Qui...én? -.

-¡Sasuke! –grito. Joder maldito Konohamaru lo había hecho a propósito-.

Se soltó del agarre el chico y empujando a Naruto salio corriendo, una risa salio disparada contra la cara de Naruto se había burlado de el.

-¡Maldito mocoso! –alzo el puño y cuando iba a correr tras el su celular sonó, al mismo tiempo su corazón dio un revuelvo podría ser Sasuke-.

Giro todo su cuerpo por completo y cogiendo el celular entre sus manos observo la pantalla leyendo el nombre "Sakura". Suspiro el susto había pasado. Presiono el boton verde para contestar y coloco el aparato sobre su oreja.

-¡Sakura-chan! –hablo eufóricamente- ¡Que bien que fueras tu! Hoy día no hemos hablado mucho que digamos-.

-lo se Naruto por eso mismo te llamo. Etto ...¿Estas solo? –pregunto disminuyendo el volumen de su voz- tengo.. algo importante que decirte-.

Naruto ante esa frase lo primero que pensó algo malo le había sucedido a su amiga, lo segundo algún nuevo chisme o quizás un estúpido comentario de Sai y lo tercero ninguna de las anteriores, pero fuera lo que fuera apoyaría a su amiga.

-Sakura-chan dime... ¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono-.

-Naruto primero contesta mi pregunta-.

Naruto se sorprendió por todas las palabras escuchadas tras el auricular parpadeo un rato y acercándose a la puerta de su dormitorio la cerro.

-ya esta, ahora dime... –Naruto camino directo a su cama sentándose sobre ella-.

-yo.. esto es difícil tu sabes que a mi... me refiero a que... –esas palabras confundían aun mas a Naruto- de acuerdo –un suspiro se escucho- recuerdas que a mi me gustaba Sasuke-kun –Sakura agradecía que Naruto no la viera en el estado en que se encontraba-.

-si eso lo se muy bien Sakura-chan pero.. ¿A que viene eso? -Naruto temía por escuchar palabras que no debía oír-.

- yo.. ya no gusto de el –el corazón de Sakura salto al decirlo mientras que Naruto reacciono sonriendo- yo gusto de ti- la sonrisa desapareció y un montón de remordimientos ataco su mente- se que esto viene desprevenido se que es extraño porque... Solo pensar tu y yo es ya de por si raro pero yo se que dentro de ti existen sentimientos parecidos a los míos y se que se dirigen hacia mi yo se Naruto que tu me quieres tanto como yo a ti –Sakura soltó todo el aire que le impedía seguir hablando y ahora quien también tenia problemas para hablar era Naruto-.

-yo... yo... yo.. –Naruto tartamudeaba. Ahora no era con Sasuke ahora era con, ¡el! Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinar su felicidad ¿O que? –este... yo Sa..Saku... –pobre de Naruto no tenia palabra alguna que decir-.

-lo se Naruto se que amas y yo.. tengo que decirlo también te amo solo quiero me des la oportunidad de tener una relación. ¿Te parece? –si Naruto pudiera ver a Sakura vería la ilusión de la ilusa chica-.

-es que.. yo creo no.. yo si.. este... -.

- ¡Que si! ¡Waaaaa! –Sakura dio un salto de alegría y corriendo cayó sobre su cama abrazando su almohada-¡Muchas gracias Naruto no te decepcionare sere la mejor novia del mundo! –acto seguido Sakura colgó-.

Naruto y sus maneras extrañas de reaccionar.

* * *

Naruto se deslizo por el pasadizo de la escuela ocultándose tras uno de los casilleros, no estaba segura a que le temía mas ver a Sasuke o encontrarse con Sakura. ¡En que lió se había metido! No era su intención jugar con ambos al contrario solo querría evitar problemas pero no lo consiguió solo logro envolver mas las cosas causando mas embrollos y quizás mas adelante discusiones. Solo Naruto podía meter la pata de tal manera, quedando un tanto ridículo al ocultarse tras un casillero y no evitar que las miradas cayeran sobre el se suponía debía evitar eso pero logro todo lo contrario. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y giro por completo su cuerpo encontrándose con esa imagen, la que no deseaba sobre todas las cosas no ver.

-Sasuke –siseo temerosamente- este... veras... emm -.

-necesitamos hablar sobre.. el suceso de ayer –su cara parecía un tomate de la vergüenza-.

-¿Lo.. lo que paso? Este yo creo que no es el mejor momento ¿Sabes..? –rió nervioso- creo debemos esperar ya sabes –miro de costado percatándose que la presencia de Sakura no existiera-.

-dobe.. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo distraído –no es que se preocupara por el no... Solo tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que causaba esa falta de atención de Naruto-.

-¡No para nada! –contesto alterado- es que... te parece hahahaha –de nuevo la carcajada resurgió de sus labios- es solo que yo.. –su mirada se balanceo de un lado al otro se sentía confundido y a la vez aturdido. ¿Qué debía hacer? –yo.. Sasuke me siento raro por lo sucedido ayer en serio no se como reaccionar –llevo una de sus manos a su nuca dejando que sus yemas pasaran sobre su cabellera rubia rascándola-.

-lo entiendo del mismo modo yo no sabría que decirte en realidad ...- se quedo mudo al sentir como las manos de Naruto lo volvían a acorralar como el día anterior-.

Naruto no podía contenerse aunque estaba metido en un embrollo no poseía la fuerza necesaria para detener los sentimientos fluyendo alrededor de el ocasionando esa repentino empujón que le dio a Sasuke estampándolo contra la fría y dura pared, tampoco evito que sus labios se rozaran originando miles de espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Es que no solo era cuestión de vivir o experimentar era ponerse en el lugar de otro intentando comprender los sentimientos de ambos no era una grano no era solo una chispa era mas que eso difícil de explicar pero mas fácil de hacer, si sonaba absurdo y hasta confundía pero solo ellos dos podían entenderse.

Naruto no dudo mas y beso a Sasuke con lujuria y vehemencia deseaba ir mas allá que la ultima vez deseaba saborear por completo esa boca que le provocaba ansias de alguna u otra forma lo cual no podía detener y menos el dejar que su lengua entrara hacia la cavidad bucal de Sasuke quien acto seguido salto de asombro al sentir la lengua de Naruto buscando la suya, este accedió ya que del mismo modo que el rubio el también necesitaba de este y hasta quizás con mucha mas intensidad, para ellos dos esto era lo que desgraciadamente por mucho tiempo se guardaron ya sea por el orgullo o por el miedo a arruinar esa intacta amistad pero ahí estaban ambos besándose lanzándose ante el abismo de lo desconocido ante la inexperiencia y el temor de que cuando todo terminara no volviera a ser lo mismo mas los segundos corrieron y les valió el resto desapareciendo por completo la timidez y adentrándose hacia el placer.

Sasuke no se contuvo y tomando de la cadera a Naruto lo atrajo hacia si mismo acercando sus cuerpos, la pierna de Naruto inconcientemente se movió rozando con la entrepierna del moreno este ahogo un gemido sobre la boca de Naruto quien gustoso sonrió y separándose de Sasuke poso su boca esta vez en el cuello del Uchiha el cual alzo la cabeza dejando guiar por Naruto hacia el paseo del goce un paseo creo que Sasuke quería vivir junto a Naruto.

-teme.. tu se supone... –deteniendo la acción Naruto observo fijamente las orbes del chico de pelos azabaches necesitaba verlo descubrir que sentía- nosotros no debemos hacer esto porque.. tu.. kuso –siseo gruñendo al confundirse a si mismo-.

-dobe deja de pensar lo único que conseguirás es un derrame –sonrió preponderante mirando a Naruto quien acto seguido después del insulto mostró un puchero- no necesito me digas si esto esta bien solo no lo pienses –apoyo su frente contra el individuo frente a el- solo... -.

-déjate llevar –completo la frase Naruto quien nuevamente quiso tomar el rostro de Sasuke para besarlo-.

-¡Naruto! –el grito de una persona alarmo a ambos chicos alejándose uno del otro ya tenían demasiados problemas intentado averiguar que sentían uno por el otro como para dar explicaciones a los demás- bakka te estaba buscando- y ahí frente a Naruto se hallaba su próxima pesadilla, la pelirrosa con su mano apoyada en su cintura aproximándose a el y a un barranco de dolor y malentendidos-.

Naruto trago saliva eso no estaba planificado eso no era lo que quería eso no debía suceder, pero asi paso. Sakura se acerco y tomándole de las mejillas poso un leve beso en sus labios.

Sasuke se quedo estupefacto sin decir nada no sabia si sentir dolor o asco, lo primero quizás era una buena razón pero lo segundo era debido a que los segundos anteriores el se había besado con Naruto, mas ahora Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a sentir odio, odio de ver a la persona quien se le había insinuado besando a otra y sobre todas las personas debía ser Sakura el amor de infancia de Naruto, Sasuke se percato de muchas pero sobre todas que odiaba a Naruto.

Naruto tampoco se quedo atrás en percatarse de otras cosas una de ellas era que no podía solucionar la situación y lío que había causado y otra no evito que las palabras "_somos novios" _no salieron de la boca de Sakura, asi que Naruto llego a la conclusión que el era perfecto para crear malentendidos.

**Continuara...**

Ohh si le di un final que tanto quería disculpen si fue un tanta.. Emm extraña al escribir esto es que al final de este capitulo me di cuenta que la inspiración se me fue acabando y si esto es un hecho de vida real vivido por la que escribe esto xD! Ohh otra cosa he decidido me cambiare de Nick ¿Por qué? No se! El punto es que me anime a cambiar un tanto y de ahora en adelante me llamare Air-chan :3 Emm eso no explicare eso estará en mi perfil ya saben el porque me puse ese nombre retomando el tema el otro capitulo supongo estará de aquí a un tiempo no les aseguro sea pronto ando estresada por muchos temas u otras cosas que han estado sucediendo en mi vida entre esas cosas quería preguntarles algo:

-¿Quién estaría dispuesto a hacer cosplay para el Otaku fest que se hará en Lima-Peru? Necesito de personas que quieran hacer cualquier personaje de Naruto (exceptuando a Naruto y Neji :3) Si ya sabrán un poco del porque ando estresada pero si desean hacerlo entren a mi perfil ahí encontraran mi correo agréguenme y hablaremos o sino déjenme un mensaje recuerden solo de Lima-Peru.

De acuerdo ahora que les dije eso me siento mas tranquila lo segundo es que ahora que me he creado blog puedo contestarle los reviews *O* asi que si desean también verlo esta en mi pagina de perfil.

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Sinceramente me dio un tanto de asco cuando Sakura beso a Naruto después que este besara a Sasuke pobre de el no lo hizo con malas intenciones menos quiso que todo esto ocurriera pero creo todos tenemos momentos en donde no sabemos que decir y metemos la pata pero en este caso Naruto la recontra metió xD!**  
**Al final me decidí por hacer lemon en especial porque ya que esta es una dedicación necesitaba hacerlo para darle el toque final asi que no se quedaran con las ganas lo prometo xD!.

Konohamaru nunca escribí un fic con el joder es la primera vez me siento emocionada xD!.

Y el tema principal Narusasu si seguirá siéndolo en especial porque Naruto es quien tiene que solucionar este lió.

Sin Mas que decir me despido Maria-chan alias Akari Uzumaki (por ahora próximamente) Air-chan :3.

P.d: Se aceptan en reviews tomatazos palazos balazos u otras cosas entre ellas un teme que haga cosplay!.


	2. Abismo de Disculpas

La autora se disculpa por una millonésima vez (xD). Si me disculpo nuevamente pero por fin logre terminar este capitulo ;D. No diré mas cosas porque la verdad mis disculpas son lo de menos lo importante es el contenido. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Inspiración: **Al principio este fic tendría otra trama pero luego me dije Nah! Debo hacerlo de otro modo para al final inspirarme en algo que me sucedió.

**Disclamer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen su maldito dueño es "Masashi Kishimoto".

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic contiene lemon. Exacto al final me decido por colocarlo. (Risita pervertida)

**Canción: **Strange-Tokio Hotel Feat. Kerli (creo que es la mejor aunque como no se mucho ingles no sabría decirles si tiene sentido con el fic xD)

**Dedicacion: **Ohh este fic es para mi querida Kony ya hace un tiempo se supone debía escribirlo pero con todo esto del colegio no pude LO LAMENTO! Pero la cosa es que logre escribirlo no sabes cuanto ame terminarlo en especial para ti mi amor 3 agradezco que hallas tenido mucha paciencia esa es una razón por la cual te amo xD!

NºSºNºS

**Malentendido**

**Capitulo 2: **Abismo de Disculpas

Naruto no hallaba palabra que describiera como se sentía: frustrado, enojado, fastidiado, afligido, se suponía que el mejor que nadie debía saber como se sentía pero no tenía idea de las emociones embargadas en su persona. Mirando de reojo observo a Sakura, apoyada en su pecho quien escuchaba música de su reproductor MP4 ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Sakura y él... ¿De novios? Eso era extraño en especial porque no era a voluntad propia y aunque Naruto quería evitarle dolor alguno a la pelirrosa sabía que esta sufriría ante la verdad, que esa situación de "novios" no era real no existía Naruto la quería tanto como para evitarle el dolor ya ésta sufrió mucho cuando se trataba de Sasuke el no deseaba que su "novia" nuevamente botara lagrimas, mas el problema era que Sasuke también sufría y quizás más.

**Flash Back**

Naruto corría por todos los pasillos buscando a su amigo azabache después del suceso con Sakura, él debía aclarar las cosas. Fácil había podido evadir a Sakura y así perseguir a Sasuke aunque ésta se preocupo por la facción en el rostro de Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el chico se fuera.

Naruto se sentía impotente al ver la cara de Sasuke en todo su rostro parecía llevar escrito "aflicción", Naruto se sentía miserable cuando su mirada se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke llena de odio e ira , Naruto se sentía estúpido al corresponder el abrazo de Sakura, Naruto se sentía ... "solo".

Después de correr durante largo tiempo encontró al Uchiha en la azotea sentado en una de las bancas de esta mirando hacia el vació, el cielo. No se decidía si por acercarse o dejarlo a solas conocía muy bien a Sasuke y cuando éste se encontraba en tal estado de enojo era mejor evitarle más se armo de valor y caminando a paso rápido se paró delante del Uchiha quien alzando la mirada arrugo el entrecejo y observo a su ya no tan amigo Uzumaki.

-Sasuke… –siseó- Lo… -no pudo terminar la frase al sentirse acorralado por la culpa- Yo…-.

Y ahí apareció esa sonrisa burlona de parte del Uchiha él detestaba cuando se ponía de esa forma tan preponderante tan creído y arrogante.

-Dobe... –susurro mientras se levantaba de la banca para acorralar a Naruto contra la reja de la azotea- ¿Qué se sintió? ¿Eh? Contesta inútil…- tomando esta vez de la cadera a Naruto le obligo a mirarle directo a los ojos reflejando el dolor- ¿Qué se sintió burlarse de un Uchiha? –Oh no… Comenzaría con el orgullo Uchiha, Naruto trago saliva y rezaba porque temía por su vida- Créeme será la ultima vez –y sin mas tomo a Naruto del mentón besándole a la fuerza obligándole a abrir por completo su boca dejando pasar su lengua desesperada por probar el dolor de Naruto-.

-¡Sasuke! –Empujando al moreno lo miro con rabia- Sabes no se siente nada. Eres tú el imbécil que con tu actitud de crio egoísta dejas que el resto se te aleje yo no quiero te me alejes yo de verdad…. –sus ojos azules se cristalizaron corriendo el peligro de botar lagrimas- eres tú el problema, mi problema –bajo la mirada y acercándose sigilosamente apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke tenía temor a que éste le rechazara pero no le negó esta acción- odio me mires de esa manera-.

Sasuke alzo la cabeza mirando el cielo ya no tan celeste. Podía escuchar las palpitaciones del corazón de Naruto al mismo tiempo este también debía escuchar las suyas, Naruto podía hacerlo fácil tenia que terminar con Sakura arreglar el embrollo y aclarar sus sentimientos junto a él mas su persona quedaría manchada y nadie debía burlarse de un Uchiha su única solución quizás seria causarle el mismo dolor.

-ésta es la última vez Naruto –retrocedió- disfrutaste burlarte de mi ¿No? Porque yo me divertí jugando con tus sentimientos –Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par- ya estamos a mano Uzumaki ahora te puedes pudrir en el infierno- separándose de Naruto escupió en el lado contrario cerca de la banca- me das asco-.

Lo más estúpido de toda esta situación era que él tenía las intenciones de que al subir arreglaría el problema mas ahora se quedo tieso y rígido intentando analizar las palabras duras de Sasuke, conocía muy bien al Uchiha y era conciente que esas palabras "fuertes" por así decirles no eran sinceras no eran reales menos iban a ser verdaderas pero Naruto conocía la verdad él creía ser miserable pensaba que todo se acabo en especial su amistad junto a Sasuke, y eso era estúpido todo en su inmensa existencia era estúpido en especial el amor que sentía por Sasuke ese sentimientos no realistas y que le apresaban la vida ya sea de día o de noche su mente rondaba con una sola idea el bastardo de Sasuke. ¿Cómo era posible no poder escapar de esas garras que una por una iban destruyendo el órgano vital de su cuerpo? ¡Que situación tan complicada!

-Shikamaru tiene razón, joder y esto me pasa por expresar mis sentimientos –dijo posando la palma de su mano en su frente-.

Naruto pensaba y pensaba de que modo solucionar su maldito problema lo único que podía ocurrírsele era con: "La verdad".

**Fin F.B**

Sakura levantándose del pecho de su amado lo observó durante minutos para entender porque Naruto llevaba esa mirada de preocupación en el rostro. Ella sabía que algo no andaba bien era más que obvio que Naruto sentía culpa y necesitaba saber el porque de eso quizás tenia que ver con Sasuke si eso era lo mas posible no existía otra explicación para Naruto lo mas importante en este mundo era Sasuke y eso... Eso nunca había pasado por su cerebro. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida observando a Naruto callado con la mirada meditabunda. No podía ser posible.

-Naruto –susurro al individuo quien acto seguido se levanto de la banca-.

-¡Qué! ¡Dónde! ¡Y... ¿Cuando? –y así estaba enamorada de él-.

Una gota estilo anime cayo por la frente de la chica que levantándose del objeto donde se sentaba se acerco a Naruto y le tiro un leve puñete en la nuca.

-¡Au! ¿Y eso porque? Ttebayou –cuestiono, Naruto andaba más perdido que Hansel y Gretel-.

-¡Por ti! –Le señalo- Naruto necesito saber algo –las perlas jades de Sakura brillaban- ¿Yo te gusto? –Pregunta directa al corazón de Naruto-.

-¿Por...Por qué preguntas eso? -sonrío nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza producto del dolor del golpe-.

-¡Contesta! –Exigió la susodicha esta vez con mirada seria- Necesito la verdad Naruto, la necesito-.

-ahh... etto... –Naruto sintió el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo era ahora o nunca- si me gustas –la sonrisa de Sakura se poso en su rostro- pero no en la forma en que piensas –Naruto no quiso alzar el rostro y ver a Sakura conocía muy bien a la pelirrosa ella lo estaría odiando- se que esto es doloroso para ti y yo no tenia planificado causar toda este malentendido yo solo quería fueras feliz y ahora me siento idiota al causar mas lagrimas en tu ser Sakura-chan yo... -.

-jijijiji –Naruto por fin pudo alzar su rostro al escuchar la risita risueña de la Haruno-.

-no entiendo –contesto anonado-.

-yo si –asintió con la cabeza- te entiendo completamente –se acerco a Naruto y dedicándole un abrazo cálido hundió su rostro en el hombro de Naruto dejando caer esas lagrimas de dolor- lamento haberte causado tantos problemas ahora yo soy la que se avergüenza –sonrió- tu no tienes nada de culpa soy yo –alejándose con el rostro húmedo dedico una última mirada a Naruto- ve por el –siseó-

Naruto deseaba retroceder el tiempo y arreglar la cosas en otro sentido mas no pudo pero ahora Sakura le estaba dando la solución en bandeja de plata y Naruto sabia que no debía desaprovechar esta situación que podía correr tras Sasuke detenerle y decirle que le amaba porque cuando tienes a esa persona especial debes decírselo de inmediato aun con las consecuencias y el rechazo de por medio pero debes soltarlo dejar que tu garganta libre esas palabras atracadas ahí en ese orificio dejarlas salir.

**NºSºNºS**

Corría con esa necesidad de llegar a casa y tumbarse en su cama encerrarse y dejar de lado las porquerías que el mundo le había ofrecido, porque para él ya no existía esa razón maldita de la vida; odiaba ahora al único ser que amo alguna vez y ello demostró al mandarlo al infierno. Sasuke se sentía un poco arrepentido del trato que le dio a Naruto. ¡A quien quería engañar! Para nada se sentía arrepentido todo lo contrario se amaba a si mismo al haber hecho eso aunque sabia que el dobe no caería en sus palabras dolientes al contrario lo mas seguro es que lo perseguiría a su casa. Maldito sabelotodo. ¿Porque rayos lo conocía mejor que nadie?¿Porque Naruto tenia que saber tanto de el sin que este se expusiera?. Y si ni él sabia la respuesta menos se la daría otra persona o quizás si podía ser su hermano Itachi aunque ya tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria este con sus discursos y palabras de apoyo, ya estaba demasiado estresado y destruido como para soportar otro momento mas devastador.

Pesadamente subió los peldaños de su escalera y al llegar a la cumbre observo de reojo la habitación de su hermano acercándose a esta vio una nota pegada a la puerta entrecerró sus parpados y lentamente leyó.

"Sasuke no nos esperes para cenar nuestros padres siguen con esto del trabajo de la empresa en cuanto a mi estoy haciendo un trabajo de la universidad junto con Deidara-chan. Por cierto si te provoca algo de comer puedes buscar dentro del refrigerador, recuerda calentarlo en el microondas. Itachi."

¿Cómo no? Un trabajo con Deidara lo mas seguro es que esos dos tortolos estaban teniendo sexo. Y ahora también sentía repugnancia hacia su hermano. ¿Por qué todos se ponían de acuerdo ese mismo día de sentir amor? Sakura y Naruto y ahora su hermano y ese Deidara, quizás si su hermano le hubiera escuchado decir "ese" le hubiera mandado a volar, como sea el no necesitaba de nadie podía consigo mismo era lo único que necesita el y solo el.

Echándose sobre el colchón quedo atrapado tras las sabanas y colchas de su cama, recostado boca abajo hundió su cara contra la almohada y dio un suspiro eso era lo que necesitaba exacto eso nada mas. Mas Sasuke había acertado en una cosa Naruto le perseguiría en cualquier momento oiría el timbre de su casa sonar mas no se levantaría le evitaría eso era lo que el dobe se ganaba por jugar con sus sentimientos.

-¡Abre la puerta! –Naruto golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la casa Uchiha- ¡Teme! –siguió y continuo con aquella acción mas Sasuke era indiferente, Naruto no lo soportaba mas debía haber alguna manera de entrar en esa fortaleza que creo su amigo- eso... –y recordó el jardín-.

Rodeando la casa subió sobre la reja y entro de forma ingeniosa a la parte trasera, adentrándose entre las plantas arbustos y flores. Miro para ambos lados en caso de que alguien se hubiera percatado de su travesura pero nadie sospechaba y siguió su camino encontrándose con una puerta corrediza, empujando de esta hacia un lado entro a la sala. Naruto no recordaba muy bien la casa de Sasuke si bien había ido unas cuantas veces Sasuke no le dejaba pasar mas allá del vestíbulo. Observando todo curioso siguió directo a las escaleras subiendo una por una entrando en cada habitación hasta por fin toparse con aquella puerta que tanto buscaba, se paro frente a esta y con firmeza dio dos toques en esta.

-el jardín... –pensó Sasuke- muy astuto -.

-Sasuke se que estas ahí abre –hablo con voz seria- no seas un cobarde-.

Mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¡No seas idiota y abre la maldita puerta! ¡Ábrela! –gritaba con todo el aire contenido en su diafragma lo intento una y otra vez pero Sasuke se abstenía a contestar- Por favor... –siseo encogiéndose asi el duro corazón de Sasuke tras estas palabras- ábrela... –una voz quebrada se oyó- Sasuke...–esta vez Naruto termino sentado sobre el piso y recostado contra la puerta-.

El orgullo le consumía debía disculparse, hablar de sus sentimientos exponerse ante el y ser totalmente sincero mas se mantenía al margen de todas sus ideas. Naruto sabia que se sinceraría ante Sasuke quiera o no ese era su deber, aquello lo único que le quedaba.

-lo siento –murmuro palabras sinceras salidas de su boca-.

Sasuke pudo sentir como el cuerpo se le adormeció y como su piel despertaba esa oración transformo todo por completo, tan distinto y vulnerable se sintió no era cómodo ni lo contrario Sasuke estaba atormentado, bombardeado por esas sensaciones viajar desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, su corazón de piedra sentía arder en una hoguera de fuego dejándose fundir por las calidad palabras de Naruto, Sasuke estaba sintiendo pena.

-lamento pensaras jugué contigo –Naruto apretó los puños- lamento no decirte lo que sentía, -lagrimas corrían por la cara de Naruto- Sasuke yo... Deseo, deseo todo lo que seas tú –la saliva le impedía hablar- eres... –y de repente Naruto sintió como la puerta tras su espalda se abrió dejándolo caer sobre el piso-.

Naruto se encontró con la mirada seria de Sasuke, y en cuanto al otro se encontró con las lágrimas cristalinas del ojiazul.

-Au... –murmuro y antes de reclamar Sasuke ya se había agachado para besarle-.

Naruto dejo escapar un murmuro en la boca de Sasuke y aun sorprendido le siguió el ritmo a esos lujuriosos labios que le volvían loco, cogiendo las mejillas de este saboreo mas de estos, y con ganas de adentrarse mas allá dejo pasar su lengua hacia la boca de Naruto, luego de tanto dolor por fin se abrían el uno con el otro dejando salir las emociones cargadas tras ese beso apasionado. Separándose Naruto miro fijamente a Sasuke descubriendo que en estas orbes negras se hallaba el amor oculto hacia el.

-Sasuke... –Musito levantándose del piso para luego acercársele y besarle en el cuello-.

Naruto no dejaría pasar esta ocasión donde ambos querían sentirse llevar sus cuerpos al clímax y hundirse bajo el éxtasis del amor. Cogiendo a Sasuke de lo brazos sin dejar de besar su cuello, entre tropezones lo tumbo en la cama alzando la remera que llevaba puesta deseoso palpo suavemente esa piel blanca acariciando todo el pecho del Uchiha, dejando de besarle se subió encima de este y mirándole directamente a los ojos pudo observar que tras esas orbes negras había amor.

Naruto observo a Sasuke con pasión y con delicadeza tomo el rostro de este y nuevamente le beso intentando llegar a lo mas hondo de esa boca saborear lo que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas que un simple beso. Sasuke se separo bruscamente de Naruto y con desesperación busco el cuello de este besándole para luego morderle, dejando que Naruto escapara un leve gemido. Dispuesto a mas con prisa se deshicieron de las prendas de arriba dejando ver sus pechos desnudos y expuestos a cualquier caricia o beso. Naruto fue bajando levemente besando toda la piel a su paso mientras Sasuke echándose para atrás cerro los ojos dejando que Naruto le condujera al placer.

Naruto siguió con la acción hasta detenerse cerca del vientre y nuevamente subió reafirmando cada beso dejado a su paso, Naruto estaba listo para lo siguiente quería ver a Sasuke de esa manera quería estar dentro de el. Tomándole del pantalón le forzó a levantarle para besarle nuevamente y asi jugar con sus lenguas gustosas ante aquella danza de delicia.

Sasuke separo a Naruto el ya no deseaba solo un simple beso deseabas mas, extendió su mano y desabrochándose el pantalón bajó la cremallera dejando asi el pantalón abierto y después observando a Naruto fijamente descubrió que el brillo en sus ojos era a causa de su excitación, sonriendo de forma juguetona tomo un gran puñado de cabellos rubios y obligándole a descender el rostro de Naruto quedo cara a cara con la entrepierna de Sasuke. Naruto también sonrió y acto seguido bajo por completo el pantalón de Sasuke seguido de los calzoncillos que llevaba puesto este encontrándose con ese pedazo de carne.

Levemente lo tomo y engulléndolo completamente en su boca lamió de arriba abajo el pene de Sasuke y sin dejar de observarlo sus ojos gustaron de una imagen muy excitante, Sasuke estaba gimiendo y eso estaba causando que el mismo se quisiera auto complacer, saco el pene de su boca para solo darle unos leves besos y nuevamente clavar su mirada en el Uchiha, estaba completamente sonrojado y mirándole con el ceño fruncido, Naruto sonrió divertido Sasuke estaba molesto asi que sin reprocharle continuo de nuevo con la acción pero esta vez mas lentamente, lamiéndolo y besándolo, no le importaba no sintiera el placer que Sasuke sentía en esos momentos porque el estaba recibiendo el mejor espectáculo tenerlo tan vulnerable de ese modo le excitaba.

Sasuke estaba a punto de venirse y Naruto antes de que sucediera soltó el pene de Sasuke y separarse de el, ascendió encontrándose con el rojo rostro de su teme.

-Joder... –susurro Sasuke sin querer mirar a Naruto, apoyo su brazo sobre su rostro- te odio... –dijo con dificultad debido su respiración agitada -.

-Sasuke... Dejame verte –se acerco a su oído y mordiendo de su lóbulo Sasuke volvió a soltar otro gemido-.

Sasuke bajo el brazo y dejo que Naruto le observara se dejo expuesto ante esas orbes azules quien con una dulce sonrisa apoyo su frente contra la suya.

Naruto no estaba seguro que Sasuke quisiera lo siguiente pero no le importaba aunque estuviera con desacuerdo el lo deseaba. Besando a Sasuke se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior, después separándose de Sasuke lamió sus tres dedos y luego sin previo aviso introdujo uno en la entrada virgen del Uchiha, quien gruño al sentir aquel dedo en su zona privada, abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de protestar pero aquellas palabras se ahogaron en su garganta debido a que Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello dejándole poco a poco una enorme marca roja sobre su piel nívea, aprovechando la distracción del Uchiha metió otro dedo y asi sucesivamente pero ya al tercero tuvo que besarle para asi detener el grito de dolor de este, moviéndolos dilato la entrada de Sasuke y con rapidez volteo el cuerpo de sasuke dejándolo en cuatro patas, Sasuke miro extrañado a Naruto quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por el dolor que sintió cuando este fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de su esfínter.

Dolía, y mucho mientras Naruto intentaba introducirlo más le causaba esa sensación de molestia. Tensando su cuerpo por completo hundió su cara sobre la almohada. Joder odiaba que ese rubio tonto lograra lo que quisiese con el y mas aun sentir el calido aliento de Naruto en su oreja pidiéndole que se relaje que después del dolor venia el placer que se sentiría jodidamente delicioso. Obedeciéndole se calmo, pero aun asi no era suficiente, recibiendo la ayuda de Naruto quien con su mano masajeaba su miembro se relajo por completo mientras Naruto introduciendo por completo su pedazo de carne en la entrada de Sasuke con leves movimientos dejo que este se acostumbrara a la invasión en su cuerpo y detestaba aceptarlo pero mientras mas Naruto se movía dentro de el su corazón latía con mas fuerza, sus gemidos se hacían mas aun fuertes y su cuerpo yacía en llamas calidas y excitantes. Clavo sus uñas en el colchón y se aferro fuerte a la sabanas. Naruto comenzaba a dar fuertes embestidas y odiaba que su orgullo hubiera desaparecido asi que no le quedaba de mas que clavar esta vez sus dientes en la almohada mordiéndola para asi esta vez solo escucharse unos extraños sonidos, pero Sasuke no podía detenerse ante la excitación de escuchar también a Naruto y más aun cuando este masajeaba su pene.

Naruto se echo con mas fuerza en su espalda y cabalgándole con mas fuerza Sasuke no lo resistió sus dientes se separaron de la almohada y con fuerza volteo a Naruto esta vez el quedando encima de Naruto sentado encima de este, Naruto con su respiración agitada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ahora se preguntaba ¿A dónde había ido el orgullo de Sasuke? Pregunta que se cuestiono al ver como este se mecía de un lado al otro, Naruto tomándole de la cadera presiono mas contra su miembro y Sasuke gimió con mas fuerza, luego gruñendo se echo levemente hacia atrás bajando la cabeza descubrió estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Naruto se movió mas aun y tocando el punto de Sasuke este llego al orgasmo expulsando su semilla sobre las sabanas y piernas del rubio, mientras que el miembro de Naruto salía de la entrada de Sasuke expulsando su semilla en la espalda del Uchiha.

Sasuke cayo hacia atrás Naruto acto seguido le cogió mirándole directamente a los ojos, Sasuke se veía tan... Naruto solo se limito a no comentar nada y con delicadeza hecho el cuerpo de Sasuke en la cama quien observándole giro su rostro avergonzado. Naruto no le importaba en la situación que se encontrase Sasuke mucho menos lo que habían hecho minutos antes, ya que su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa los labios de Sasuke que por última vez los beso y luego abrazo ese cuerpo bajo suyo.

**NºSºNºS**

Sasuke se levanto como de costumbre estirándose y bostezando y luego dirigirse a su baño sin percatarse de una pequeña cabellera rubia bajo sus sabanas. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en darse una ducha eso lo necesitaba definitivamente. Entrando en la habitación camino descalzo sobre las baldosas dirigiéndose a la enorme tina al final del cuarto, se acero a la llave y abriéndola dejo salir el agua caliente.

Sasuke observo detenidamente el agua caer frente a sus ojos y mirando fijamente su reflejo en esta recordó lo sucedido con Naruto esa noche, su rostro tomo un color carmín. Ese estúpido dobe y sus sonrisas sinceras, sus insignificantes miradas tiernas, sus cabellos asquerosamente compuestos por un aroma placentero, su cuerpo desagradablemente hermoso, sus labios insípidamente deliciosos, y sobretodo su gran repulsivo y repugnante pero importante corazón. Cada pensamiento que daba Sasuke era tan confuso y contradictorio y mientras mas quería pensar en los defectos del rubio mas pensaba en sus errores, tal vez el debió dejar de lado su orgullo para declarársele el tenía parte de la culpa y Naruto bueno era cierto nada justificaba sus acciones pero era un idiota, en el fondo –y quizás muy en el fondo- Sasuke aceptaba que Naruto nunca tenía malas intenciones, todo lo contrario Naruto siempre pero siempre velaba por el resto, era hora de que Naruto se convirtiera en su centro.

Suspirando y a punto de arrepentirse salio del baño volviendo a su cuarto, observo que Naruto aun seguía en medianoche, se burlo en voz baja y acariciando los cabellos rubios de este boto por última vez un suspiro para luego con cuidado jalar una de sus almohadas y lanzársela en la cara de este.

Naruto cayo de la cama y con enojo se sobo la cabeza.

-¡Que rayos te sucede teme! –le grito molesto, pero ese sentimiento desapareció al observar que el cuerpo de aquel frente a él estaba completamente desnudo- Sasuke... –Susurro-.

-Apúrate.. –dio media vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos después giro un poco su rostro observando que Naruto tenía en su cara una expresión de confusión. De nuevo Sasuke se limito a suspirar- Vamos... –retrocediendo se acercó a Naruto, el pobre del rubio solo giró su rostro sonrojado al entender las palabras de Sasuke y levantándose del piso siguió a Sasuke directo a la ducha-.

Naruto estuvo a punto de entrar en esta cuando Sasuke le jaló del brazo señalándole frente a él una enorme bañera. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y ruborizándose giró su mirada hacia Sasuke, éste con un gesto calmado cerró la llave y tomó de la nuca a Naruto acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Entra... –Musito en el oído del Uzumaki, tomándole de la cadera lo apreso contra su persona- Hazlo...-.

-Teme... –Naruto abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasuke y entregándose a sus labios se percato que Sasuke había aceptado todo lo sucedido por la noche-.

Naruto no sabía como describirlo pero las emociones que le inundaron al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke en esa bañera era más grandes que las sentidas en la cama de éste. No podía describirlas porque mientras más quería soltar palabra alguna Sasuke le callaba con besos y gemidos. Sasuke se estaba abriendo completamente a él y eso le agradaba le alegraba pero sobretodo causaba que el amor llevado en su corazón creciera.

Y es que sino fuera por ese malentendido las cosas serian completamente diferentes le debía mucho desde aprender de sus errores, ser directo en cuanto a tus emociones hasta descubrir que el sexo era la mejor disculpas que le podías ofrecer a un Uchiha y mucho más si este te ama con locura como Sasuke lo hacia con él.

NºSºNºS

Naruto bajo lentamente las escaleras dispuesto a llegar a la salida de la morada Uchiha. Volteo su rostro y ahí en el primer escalón se encontraba Sasuke apoyado en la baranda mirándole directamente con esas orbes negras brillando con intensidad.

Sonrió y como nunca agradeció haber conocido a Sasuke, agradeció tener un amigo como Sai que le hiciera abrir los ojos y entre todas las personas a Sakura por permitirle ser feliz.

Termino de bajar y abrió la perilla y por último dedico una mirada a Sasuke. Sonriéndole solo pudo susurrar un: "Gracias". Sasuke le respondió con una de sus leves sonrisas solo una que podía dedicarle a Naruto.

Naruto estaba seguro nunca en su vida vivió tal dolor de sentirse separado de Sasuke de entre todas las cosas que quería volver a pasar era otro **malentendido.**

**FIN**

Notas: ¿Lol? El final me quedo soso ya no se me ocurría nada mas guardo la inspiración para otras cosas en especial porque se me acaba y si se va sin previo aviso tengo le que guardo en caso de emergencia (**eso es lo mas absurdo que he dicho en toda mi vida**).

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Mis queridos lectores, agradezco hallan llegado hasta este punto y espero les haya agradado el two shot porque sinceramente me alegro escribir lemon y entre todos los que he escrito este es el... ¡Mejor! Por supuesto que recién ando experimento con otras cosas y escenas para el próximo lemon asi que no será el mejor más adelante vendrá uno que le supere.

Naruto merecía su momento en donde el sea el centro del mundo porque siempre el pobre sacrifica todo por el resto y bueno eso me desagrado asi que Sasuke pensó en el... ¿Qué raro...? Necesitaba escribirlo en serio.

Mi querida Sakura dejame decirte, gracias. Eres buena persona inclusive soy fan tuya.

Casi me provoca escribir una escena Itadei al poner lo de la nota de Itachi pero me arrepentí porque poner el carácter de Itachi y Deidara nunca va conmigo siempre se me chispotea (jerga equivocación) y termino cambiándoles completamente el carácter.

Bueno mis queridos lectores me despido y les aviso pronto publicare el otro capitulo de Untouched y vendré con otro fic ¡Exacto! Otra mas para que se vuelvan locos viendo cuando publico, se llamara **"Lost in You" **Se les agradara porque sinceramente el trama que le he puesto a mi me encanto.

Me despido **Mari-chan **alias **Air Uzu-chan**

"**La verdad eѕ el oвjeтιvo, el aмor el мedιo para llegar a ella"- **Mahatma Ghandi


End file.
